


Путь так далёк

by ZaKostenelyj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft-centric, Other, Philosophy, майкрофт заботится о брате, майкрофт хороший брат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaKostenelyj/pseuds/ZaKostenelyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления о жизни Майкрофта Холмса. Навеяно 3х3. Хотя для меня началось с того, что Майкрофт Холмс ненавидит Джона Ватсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь так далёк

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла в голову после просмотра третьей серии третьего сезона. Я знаю, что судя по всему, у Шезора (хаха) и Майка есть (был?) ещё один брат, но тут он не упоминается, ибо ничего о нём не известно, зато тут есть брат Мориарти. И ещё это проба пера, так сказать, так что жду критики и замечаний. Вообще-то планировался драббл, но он как-то растянулся.

Майкрофт Холмс ненавидит Джона Ватсона. Когда Мистер Британское Правительство понял это, то был крайне удивлён: ему не свойственны какие-либо эмоции по отношению к людям, исключения составляют лишь некоторые.

***

Майкрофт всегда был слишком умён и серьёзен, чтобы полагаться на эмоции, но всё же будучи семилетним мальчиком, он был счастлив, когда в один январский вечер домой вернулась его мать с маленьким Биллом.

Майкрофту никогда не нравилось это имя, но ему не разрешили выбирать. Он знал, что родители хотят дать ребёнку традиционное имя семьи их отца, но оно казалось мальчику слишком мерзким, обычным.

Ему никогда не нравилось всё обычное, возможно потому, что он и сам таким не был, поэтому ему пришлось придумать, как повлиять на решение родителей. Ещё с малых лет он сопоставлял и анализировал увиденное и услышанное. Он по-настоящему видел вещи. Знал, что отец его матери был не в восторге от выбора дочери, это всегда проявлялось в слегка сощуренных глазах его деда, когда тот смотрел на его отца.

Спустя много лет Майкрофт так и не понял, почему его мать, такой выдающийся физик, могла выбрать кого-то столь заурядного, как его отец.

Он решил обраться за помощью к деду. Всё-таки отец его матери был очень упрямым и настойчивым, благодаря чему добился звания рыцаря за достижения в области биологии, и наверняка сможет добиться смены этого нелепого имени. И ещё его дед любил своего внука вдвойне, тот был так не похож на своего отца. Настойчивость была у Майкрофта точно не от родителя, обладателя Y-хромосомы, это не могло не радовать, поэтому дед быстро согласился повлиять на свою дочь. Не учли они одного момента: мать Майкрофта тоже была чрезвычайно упрямой, иначе бы женщина просто не смогла бы тогда покорить физику и добиться уважения в своём деле.

После долгих споров ещё не рождённому выбрали второе имя. Оно гораздо больше устраивало Майкрофта, но оно всё ещё не было первым. И он собирался это исправить.

***

Майкрофт учился на дому, поэтому у него было достаточно времени, чтобы приглядывать за воспитанием брата, ведь его мать стала совсем домохозяйкой, совсем обычной, даже рассказывала Шерлоку сказки, из-за чего тот хотел стать пиратом. Майкрофта это совсем не устраивало. Он не хотел, чтобы его брат вырос заурядным мальчишкой, поэтому ему пришлось действовать. Но что знает ребёнок, пускай и очень умный о воспитании детей? Майкрофта это не остановило. Он уже добился того, что все называли его брата Шерлоком, и того, что учится на дому. В его жизни уже был ребёнок, в которого он вкладывал всего себя, поэтому остальных он не переносил: обычные дети слишком глупы, не воспитаны. Они напоминали ему аквариумных рыбок, на которых можно смотреть в свободное время. У Майкрофта такого не было.

Он, как мог, развивал в Шерлоке логику, учил брата понимать то, что знает сам, заставлял думать и рассуждать, смотреть и наблюдать. Он играл с братом в дедукцию. И Шерлок очень редко выигрывал. Даже когда стал старше.

***

В пятнадцать лет Майкрофт понял, что его брат был слишком активным и не настолько сообразительным, как того бы ему хотелось, но он не оставлял попыток сделать из брата что-то стоящее.

Теперь они оба стали ходить в школу, потому что родители стали задумываться об отсутствии друзей у сыновей. Теперь Майкрофт не считал своего брата таким уж глупым, просто сейчас он мог его сравнивать не только с собой и рад, что взялся за воспитание Шерлока сам. Он бы не вынес ещё одну аквариумную рыбку дома. И ещё его брат стал делать успехи в дедуктивном мышлении. Сейчас единственная привязанность Шерлока – их собака. И Майкрофту это не нравится, все же в глубине души он хотел, чтобы его брат был привязан к нему, а не к куче шерсти и слюней. И не потому, что Майкрофт всю душу и энергию вложил в воспитание брата, а потому, что Майкрофт любил брата сильнее всего и хотел получить что-то настолько же сильное в ответ.

***

Эмоции делают людей слабыми. Майкрофт и Шерлок уверены в этом абсолютно точно.

Дело было в их псе. Шерлок слишком любил его, Майкрофт слишком любил брата, а их пес был слишком болен, смертельно.

Майкрофт, когда Шерлока не было рядом, предложил родителям усыпить питомца. Никто не хотел говорить об этом младшему ребёнку. После похорон питомца (на них настоял Шерлок, все же упрямство досталось не только Майкрофту), старший брат сказал слова, которые повторит ещё несколько раз:

\- Все жизни кончаются, все сердца разбиваются, Шерлок. Ты должен жить дальше и забыть о нем.

\- Но, Майк, я не хочу терять его.

Майкрофт пропустил мимо ушей то, как назвал его брат, хотя и ненавидел это убогое сокращение своего имени. В свои семнадцать он никому не позволял называть себя так, он же не фермер, а будущий политик.

\- Шерлок, не привязывайся ник чему и ни к кому слишком сильно, когда ты это потеряешь, а это произойдёт, тебе будет очень больно.

Он сам следовал своему совету, и никого не пропускал за черту, называемую дружбой. Майкрофт отдал всего себя своей стране, потому что это было правильно и патриотично. И Майкрофт всегда был правильным, а ещё он был сообразительным и понимал, что, став важным в государстве, сможет присматривать за братом, который кроме как к собаке, ни к кому не испытывал привязанности, что сделало его Шерлока одиноким и закрытым.

\- Тебе легко говорить, тебе вообще не свойственны эмоции, Майкрофт. Ты заботишься лишь о своём благополучии. Это ведь была твоя идея, не так ли? Потому что родители слишком сентиментальны, чтобы пойти на крайние меры. Тебе никогда не нравился этот пес, и это было заметно, но предложить его убийство при первом подходящем случае? Даже для тебя это слишком.

\- Ты как всегда глуп, младший брат1, ты снова не угадал ситуацию, избавься от эмоций. Неравнодушие - это не преимущество, - Майкрофт надавил на больное место брата, потому что брат сделал больно ему. Он только старался как лучше.

Эмоции действительно только мешают. Так в тот день так решили оба Холмса.

***

Годы спустя Майкрофт сидит в министерском кресле Британии, а Шерлок стал консультирующим детективом. И Майкрофт его не понимает, с мозгами его брата они вдвоём смогли бы поставить все страны на колени перед Англией, а Шерлок только тратит свои мозги на бесполезные для державы вещи.

Майкрофт старается не вмешиваться в жизнь брата, но всегда смотрит со стороны и оберегает от ошибок. Или почти всегда. В какой-то момент он пропустил то, что его брат подсел на наркотики. И теперь Шерлока поместили в реабилитационный центр. Но, даже находясь там, брат смог доставить новые проблемы. Видимо нет такого места, куда можно было бы поместить Шерлока Холмса против его желания, чтобы не получить новых неприятностей. Майкрофт это понял, когда его брат неисчислимое количество раз доводил до истерики сотрудников центра до истерики, иногда даже не ставя перед собой такую цель, всё-таки его брат был настоящей занозой в заднице.

Майкрофт не понял, что брат просто хочет к себе больше внимания. А ещё Майкрофт так и не поймёт, что сделал тот же выбор, что и его мать, он пошёл на поводу у своих чувств. Он мог сделать логически верно и привязать Шерлока к политике, хотя его брат и был слишком активным и непоседливым для этого. Но Майкрофт выбрал эмоции и негласно разрешил брату полную свободу действий.

***

Настоящие проблемы появились в жизни Майкрофта после знакомства брата с Джоном Ватсоном. В тот же день, как они решили снимать квартиру вместе, полное досье на бывшего капитана пятого Нортумберлендского стрелкового полка лежало на столе «скромного британского служащего». Ничего интересного, в шпионаже не замечен. И Майкрофту любопытно, как обычный бывший военный калека и парень с синдромом Аспергера2 смогут жить вместе?

Как потом оказалось, Джон Ватсон всё-таки не был обычным. Он отказался шпионить за деньги, хотя чувствует их недостаток. У него проблемы с доверием, ему не хватает войны. С Шерлоком у него будет и то, и другое. Теперь у Майкрофта будет вдвое больше отчётов: о брате и его соседе.

После их первого совместного дела, Майкрофт понял то, что дойдёт до его брата совсем не скоро: Шерлок завёл себе друга. Ему это не нравится, но он не будет вмешиваться.

Майкрофт Холмс ненавидит Джона Ватсона. Когда Мистер Британское Правительство понял это, то был крайне удивлён: ему не свойственны какие-либо эмоции по отношению к людям, исключения составляют лишь некоторые. Всё потому, что Джон так легко вошёл в жизнь Шерлока на своих троих3 и не собирался её покидать ещё очень долго, по крайней мере, точно не по своей воле.

***

Стало опасно, когда Мориарти вышел на контакт с его братом.

Для Майкрофта всё началось несколько лет назад с серии хорошо продуманных терактов, которые вызвали эффект домино, и стало рушиться всё остальное, и продолжилось украденной флешкой. Для Шерлока начальной точкой стало дело о таксисте-убийце. Если смотреть с точки зрения Мориарти, то причиной всему был Карл Пауерс.

Хотя какая разница, когда это началось, если сейчас они имеют несколько жертв, с ног до головы обмотанных взрывчаткой, и розовый IPhone. Шерлок играет в эти игры, а Майкрофту остаётся лишь наблюдать за этим. Он и так знает, кто виноват, но у правительства никогда не хватает сил поймать злодея-консультанта: тот всегда на шаг впереди.

***

Когда брат встречается с Ирэн Адлер, Майкрофт понимает, что Шерлок совершенно забыл, что привязываться к людям опасно, потому что люди иногда умирают, и тогда Майкрофту пришлось повторить когда-то сказанное.

А ещё люди иногда подделывают свою смерть. И тогда консультирующему детективу снова придётся по душе приятный ребус, и он будет слишком занят, чтобы заметить, как перешёл грань и невольно помог Мориарти. Шерлок сам загнал себя в угол и лишь каким-то чудом сам же себя и вытащил, не нанося урона государственной казне.

Конечно, старшему бы пришлось сильно напрячься, чтобы удовлетворить просьбу мисс Адлер, но ради брата он был готов на многое. Он бы ради брата бы _обескровил всю страну, выпил бы из нее все соки, обглодал бы ее до костей 4._

Когда же эта история закончилась, то Майкрофт сделал вид, что не знает об участии его брата в спасении Той Женщины в Карачи. И сделает такое же удивлённое лицо, когда Антея по селектору спросит, что делать с пропуском, который засекли на секретной базе в Баскервилле, хотя брат об этом так и не узнает.

***

Когда братья Холмс разрабатывают план «самоубийства» Шерлока, Майкрофт впервые допускает мысль, что может действительно потерять брата. Конечно, их план предусмотрел всё, но всё же логикой действия психа предугадать трудно. А ещё Майкрофт боится за будущее, когда его брат вынужден будет путешествовать, чтобы разорвать все сети, которые Мориарти успел сплести.

Майкрофт говорит Джону, что ему жаль, что так получилось с Шерлоком. По крайней мере, так думает сам Джон. На самом деле причина та же, просто доктор понял её не правильно. Майкрофт извиняется, что сомневался в Джоне. Джон не успеет передать, Шерлок не услышит. Для Майкрофта всё складывается не так уж плохо.

Всё прошло хорошо, но вот Майкрофт стоит перед ненавистным ему человеком и говорит ему Те самые слова5. Другой человек злится, истерит и до конца не верит в происходящее. _«Надо же, какая ирония,_ \- думает Майкрофт, - _оказывается стадии принятия смерти бывают не только у смертников»_.

В следующий раз они встречаются на похоронах, где Майкрофт вынужден присутствовать и ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды. Хотя бы никто не решился подойти нему и принести свои соболезнования. На похороны решено было не брать родителей, хотя это и выглядело подозрительно, но все же их родители обычные и далеко не актёры6. И, смотря на надгробную плиту своего «умершего» брата, Майкрофт чувствовал вкус давней победы: никаких Уильямов Скоттов7, и тем более нет ничего вроде «любимого брата и сына», что можно часто встретить на могильных плитах. Просто имя. Оно само говорит за себя. _«Шерлок Холмс»_.

***

Два года брат как мог скрывался от Майкрофта. И это, надо сказать, у него неплохо получалось, всё же Шерлок был единственным, кто мог обхитрить Майкрофта, но и то далеко не всегда мог это сделать. Так они встретились в Сербии, и Шерлок вернулся в Лондон.

И вот решающий момент: его брат усыпил его и выкрал ноутбук. И сейчас находится, судя по GPS-маячку, в резиденции Магнуссена в Англии. В Александрийской библиотеке всех тайн и скандалов современности.

Майкрофт подлетает на вертолёте. А агенты спецслужб окружают Эппендорф. А потом Шерлок делает невероятное. То, что никто не ожидал. Брат выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в иностранца. У Майкрофта само собой вырвалось: _«О, Шерлок, что же ты наделал?!»_. Теперь защитить брата он не мог. Слишком много народу это видело, слишком большим человеком при жизни был этот Магнуссен. Его брат – убийца пытался защитить своего друга и его семью. Он это сделал. К сожалению, ценой была жизнь, на которой теперь стоял жирный крест. И спасти теперь Шерлока могло только чудо. Как же Майкрофт ненавидел этого человека. Из-за Джона Шерлок разбил ему сердце, не сомневаясь, не колеблясь. Спустя всего пару часов с признания Майкрофта.

Шерлоку осталось жить полгода. Дольше на миссии в Восточной Европе тот больше не перенесёт. И, тем не менее, это Шерлок тот, кто защищает Джона. Снова.

Дальнейшие события происходят достаточно быстро. Шерлок садится в самолёт, тот взлетает, телефон Майкрофта звонит.

Это невероятно. Случилось чудо, не меньше. Чтобы понять это, Майкрофту потребовалась всего лишь фраза: «Мориарти жив». Какая ирония! Чудом, спасшим Шерлока, стал настоящий кошмар для Британии и всего остального мира.

Оказывается брат-близнец Джима (или это был Джеймс?) не такой уж мёртвый, каким его все считали.

Теперь Майкрофту нужно сделать звонок, чтобы передать брату сообщение смысла: «Возвращайся, братец. Британия нуждается в тебе».

_Путь ещё так далёк._

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Что-то в этой фразе от Итачи Учиха, да?  
> 2 Синдром Аспергера — одно из пяти общих (первазивных) нарушений развития, характеризующееся серьёзными трудностями в социальном взаимодействии, а также ограниченным, стереотипным, повторяющимся репертуаром интересов и занятий. От аутизма он отличается прежде всего тем, что речевые и когнитивные способности в целом остаются сохранными.  
> 3 Алюминиевый костыль, помним?  
> 4 Отсылка к фику «Два-два-один Браво Бейкер (Two Two One Bravo Baker)». Прим. авт. Очень понравился тот эпизод.  
> 5 Этого момента нет в сериале, но мне кажется, что Майкрофт бы это сказал, хотя кто его знает? Он такой упрямый и гордый.  
> 6 Автору смешно, ибо родителей Шерлока и Майкрофта сыграли родители Бенедикта, которые, к слову сказать, актёры.  
> 7 Помним, что полное имя Шерлока - Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.


End file.
